1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and systems for protecting structures and appliances from fire(s) and extinguishing any such fire(s) which may occur. More specifically, the present invention comprises a fire extinguishing system which is most particularly adaptable to household use in extinguishing any fire which may occur due to a malfunctioning appliance (clothes dryer, stove, etc.). The present system automatically extinguishes a fire when it occurs, shuts off any electrical power to the affected appliance to remove any electrical ignition source, signals appropriate authorities and/or emits an alarm, and then shuts down the water supply after the fire has been extinguished in order to minimize water damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ever increasing demand for labor saving appliances of various sorts in residences and other structures, has led to the increasing electrification of such structures and installation of a large number of such appliances within such structures. While the time and labor saved through use of such appliances is undeniable, they nevertheless may have certain drawbacks as well.
The almost universal use of electrical energy to power, or at least control, such appliances results in some potential for fire in the event of improper or inadequate wiring or installation of the appliance. When such appliances are powered by electrical energy, particularly where electricity is used to produce heat, may result in a fire hazard if the equipment is not used and maintained properly.
This is perhaps most evident in the laundry area of the typical residence, where lint buildup can create a potential fire hazard if not disposed of regularly. While all clothes dryers include lint traps and vents which exhaust moist air (and a certain amount of lint therewith, which has passed through the filter), lint comprising extremely fine clothing fibers, hair particles, and other potentially flammable fine particles, will still build up in and around various areas of the machine over a period of time. Other appliances may produce some fire hazard as well, such as stoves and other kitchen appliances, with the potential fire hazard of spilled food, grease, etc.
The above noted hazards are well recognized, and various safety organizations have issued warnings and reminders of these and other household fire hazards for years. In fact, it is almost universally recommended by such safety organizations and insurance companies, that hand held fire extinguishers, smoke detectors, and/or other fire safety equipment be provided or installed in every household or other area where a potential fire hazard may exist.
While smoke detectors provide warning of an overheated area or appliance, they do nothing per se to extinguish any fire which may occur. Hand held fire extinguishers are of course an excellent safety tool, but are limited to such instances where a responsible party is at the site of the fire; they do nothing when a fire occurs in an unattended area, and/or when people are away from the structure. With the automation of many appliances, the potential for fire when the structure is unoccupied increases greatly.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for an automated fire extinguishing system which is activated automatically upon receiving a sufficient heat input, and which also serves to automatically shut down the electrical supply to the affected appliance or area in order to eliminate any potential electrical ignition source. The present system may also provide notification to appropriate authorities (fire dept., etc.) and/or provide an alarm for any persons within the structure. Finally, with the elimination of electrical ignition sources and extinguishing of any fire which has occurred, the present fire extinguishing system also automatically shuts down the water flow after the fire has been put out, in order to minimize water damage to the area. The present fire extinguishing system is easily installed in a residence, apartment, small business, or other structure in which such fire protection may be required.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,841 issued on Oct. 22, 1935 to John B. Coleman, titled xe2x80x9cDomestic Sprinkler System,xe2x80x9d describes an automated fire extinguishing system for household installation. The Coleman system differs considerably from the present system, in that it is intended for general area coverage rather than for application to specific areas where various appliances may be installed, for extinguishing fires which might occur due to those appliances. Moreover, the Coleman device requires that the water be shut off manually after actuation of the extinguishing sprinkler(s), while the present invention provides automated water shutoff means after the fire has been extinguished. Moreover, while Coleman provides automated electrical alarm means with his extinguishing system, such means is battery powered and does not interface with the standard household electrical system, and accordingly cannot provide any means for disconnecting such an electrical system from any appliance(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,570 issued on Sep. 13, 1977 to Michael E. Munk, titled xe2x80x9cSprinkler System For Existing Buildings,xe2x80x9d describes a system in which the plumbing is installed through existing heating and air conditioning ductwork. Munk provides a pneumatically actuated alarm system, with the air pressure causing electrical contacts to close when opposing water pressure drops as the system is activated. However, Munk fails to provide any means for automatically deactivating any associated electrical system(s) nor for automatically shutting off the water supply to the sprinkler head(s), as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,876 issued on May 30, 1978 to Robert P. P. Valdatta, titled xe2x80x9cFire Sprinkling System For Mobile Trailers,xe2x80x9d describes a manually activated system using carbon dioxide, water, or both agents. A tank of compressed carbon dioxide is provided externally to the trailer, with a manually controlled valve to the distribution line. A hose bib and shutoff valve are provided for attachment of a water line thereto. In the event of a fire, a person must manually open the carbon dioxide control valve to distribute the carbon dioxide, and/or connect a water hose to the hose bib and open the water shutoff valve to provide water to the extinguishing system. No automated means of extinguishing a fire is provided by Valdatta, nor is any means provided for automatically actuating an electrical alarm, automatically shutting off any electrical power source(s), or automatically shutting off the water supply after the fire has been extinguished.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,865 issued on Jan. 4, 1983 to James J. Makibbin, titled xe2x80x9cPackaged Sprinkler System Using A Dead Water Tank,xe2x80x9d describes a fire extinguishing system using conventional heat actuated sprinkler heads and a conventional household water supply. A backup water supply from a dead water tank may be electrically switched to provide additional water flow and/or pressure as required. However, the Makibbin system does not include any means for automatically shutting off any household or structural electrical power nor for automatically shutting off the water flow after the fire has been extinguished, as provided by the present fire extinguishing system invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,634 issued on Nov. 27, 1984 to Kenneth R. Swanson et al., titled xe2x80x9cFlexible Fire Protection System, xe2x80x9d describes a water distribution system comprising a series of swivel connected rigid pipes having distal fire sprinkler heads disposed in movable cabinets or storage racks. The swivel connections and arcuate pipe support tracks permit the water distribution system to be moved as required along with the movement of the cabinets or storage racks. However, the Swanson et al. system does not include any automated electrical or water shutoff means, as provided by the present fire extinguishing system invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,579 issued on Jun. 5, 1990 to Gary George, titled xe2x80x9cFire Extinguishing Device For The Home Heating Plant Utilizing An Existing Spigot As The Water Source, xe2x80x9d describes a system using an essentially conventional heat triggered sprinkler head connected to a hose. The opposite, inlet end of the hose is connected to an existing water source, such as the drain from a hot water heater or a tee fitting installed in one of the clothes washer water supply lines. The simplicity of the George system is desirable, and may be incorporated with the water supply of the present system as well. However, George simplifies his system to the point that he does not include any electrical means for automatically disconnecting any related electrical power supply or supplies, nor does he provide any means for automatically shutting off the water output after the fire is extinguished, which means are a part of the present fire extinguishing system invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,745 issued on Nov. 5, 1996 to Norman J. MacDonald III, titled xe2x80x9cRelocatable Sprinkler Assemblage,xe2x80x9d describes an adapter for clamping attachment to a flexible hose. The adapter is internally threaded to accept a conventional heat actuated fire sprinkler head therein and includes a shoulder with a smaller diameter threaded shank, for securing through a hole in a panel by a cooperating nut. A threaded cap or cover is also provided, for protecting the sprinkler head during relocation of the device. MacDonald III does not provide any electrical alarm or notification means, means for automatically disconnecting any adjacent electrical system, or means for automatically stopping water flow after the fire has been extinguished, all of which features are a part of the present fire extinguishing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,608 issued on Jun. 20, 2000 to Norman J. MacDonald III et al., titled xe2x80x9cFire-Suppression Sprinkler System And Method For Installation And Retrofit,xe2x80x9d describes a manifold system using flexible lines for running through wall structures of existing housing or other building structures. MacDonald III et al. provide various ancillary devices with their system, e.g., one way valves to prevent reverse flow into the main water supply, etc., which features are conventional and may be incorporated with the present system as well. While MacDonald III et al. provide a conventional flow detector to trigger an alarm if the system is activated, they do not provide any means for automatically disconnecting any related electrical power supply nor for automatically shutting off the water after a fire is extinguished.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-293,195 published on Nov. 9, 1993 to Hokichi Corp. describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a fire extinguishing system water supply interconnected with a conventional toilet flush supply tank via a four way valve. When a fire is detected, the valve is switched to provide flow directly from the conventional main water supply to the fire extinguishing system, bypassing the toilet tank. However, when the system is in its normal state, water flows from the supply to the toilet tank, and thence to the fire extinguishing system. In this manner, any backflow flows into the toilet tank, rather than back into the household water supply. While the ""195 Japanese Patent Publication appears to provide means for a fire extinguishing water supply and avoidance of backflow into the household water supply, no means is apparent for automatically shutting off any associated electrical system nor for automatically shutting off the fire extinguishing water supply after the fire has been extinguished, as provided by the present system.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-293,196 published on Nov. 9, 1993 to Hokichi Corp. describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a system closely related to that of the ""195 Japanese Patent Publication to the same applicant, described immediately above. The ""196 Publication differs in that it includes valve position and pressure detection switches to provide notification of problems in the system. However, no automated electrical system or water shutoff is provided after actuation, as provided by the present fire extinguishing system
Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-010,350 published on Jan. 16, 1996 to Nohmi Bosai Ltd. describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a manifold system receiving water from the conventional water main supply. However, the ""350 Japanese Patent Publication discloses only a single control valve upstream of the fire extinguisher sprinkler head distributor manifold, rather than providing a series of mutually independent heat activated sprinkler heads, as in the present invention. Thus, when the detector of the ""350 Japanese Patent Publication senses a fire, it opens a single valve which distributes water simultaneously to all of the sprinkler heads in the system. While the ""350 Japanese Publication provides alarm means as well, no disclosure is apparent for shutting off any related electrical power source nor for shutting off the fire extinguishing water supply after the fire has been extinguished, as provided by the present invention.
Finally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-127,812 published on May 19, 1998 to Nohmi Bosai Ltd. describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a system drawing water from the flush water supply tank of a toilet. When a water pressure drop occurs in the fire extinguisher supply line, a pressure switch closes to activate a pump to supply water at higher pressure, with the switch simultaneously triggering an alarm. However, no means is apparent for automatically shutting off any adjacent electrical systems nor for automatically shutting off the water supply when the fire has been extinguished, which means are both a part of the present fire extinguishing system invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a fire extinguishing system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a fire extinguishing system adaptable for retrofit installation in existing single family dwellings and/or other similar structures. The present fire extinguishing system is particularly well adapted for installation in or near a conventional electrically or gas heated clothes dryer, where the ignition of lint buildup has been known to produce fires. However, the present system may be adapted for installation adjacent (or even within) virtually any large heat producing appliance (e.g., kitchen stove, etc.), for automatically extinguishing any fire which may occur as a result of overheating of the appliance and/or ignition of combustible materials in or near the appliance.
The present fire extinguishing system connects to the conventional water supply for the structure, and includes at least one conventional, normally closed fire extinguisher spray head or nozzle directed toward the likely fire area. The spray head is preferably triggered by heat, and is thus preferably located very close to the potential fire location for prompt activation thereof and release of water. A conventional pressure or flow detector may be provided upstream of the extinguisher spray head, for triggering a local (household, etc.) or distant (fire station) alarm as desired.
The present fire extinguisher system also anticipates that the electrical energy provided to the appliance, may serve as an undesirable ignition source for any fire which may occur. Accordingly, the present system includes means for automatically disconnecting or shutting down at least the electrical circuit associated with the appliance, when any overheating or fire is detected in or from that appliance. The present system also recognizes the extreme damage which may occur due to flooding when using a water based fire extinguishing system, and correspondingly includes means for automatically terminating the water flow after a fire has been extinguished. Where more than one fire extinguishing spray nozzle is incorporated in a system, each is independent of others, with electrical system shutdown affecting only the circuit to which the associated appliance is connected and water shutoff affecting only the actuated extinguisher head. Thus, the remainder of the system remains operable even in the event of actuation of one extinguisher head in a multiple head system.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a fire extinguishing system particularly adapted for extinguishing fires occurring in large, heat producing household appliances, such as clothes dryers, kitchen stoves, and/or other appliances having electrical power and gas or electric heating.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a fire extinguishing system incorporating one or more conventional heat actuated water spray heads, which release water when submitted to sufficient heat for a predetermined period of time.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system including means for automatically transmitting either a local alarm within the structure, or a distant alarm to a fire department or the like, or both, when one or more fire extinguisher spray heads are actuated.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a system including means for automatically disconnecting or shutting down at least the electrical system associated with the appliance or other object which has caused actuation of the fire extinguishing spray head.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system including means for automatically shutting off water flow from the previously actuated fire extinguishing spray head, after a predetermined time has been reached or another condition has been detected which indicates that the fire has been extinguished.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.